


Rich vs Common

by EMMegs



Series: 2010 drabbles [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would settle for simple mass-produced t-shirts and jeans when he could buy her unique designer ones that could be just as simple if she wished it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich vs Common

If there was one thing that Kyoya didn't understand about his wife it was her taste in clothing. She would settle for simple mass-produced t-shirts and jeans when he could buy her unique designer ones that could be just as simple if she wished it so.

When questioned about this she would always sigh and shake her head with a smile.

Except today.

"Haruhi," he stated smoothly while she pulled on the regular t-shirt and jeans that she normally wore on her day off.

"Kyoya," she retorted, turning to him and raising an eyebrow. She strode back to the bed where her husband was spread out luxuriously with his hands clasped behind his head. She knelt down and swept under their bed, completely aware of his intense gaze on her as managed to grab her favorite pair of purple and white flip-flops.

She heard him inhale quickly and looked up at him questioningly. "Why on earth do you insist on having cheap, easily-breakable flip-flops when you could just as easily have one-of-a-kind, designer sandals made from the best products?"

She scoffed. "They aren't cheap," she muttered.

"Haruhi, how many of those things have you gone through in the last year?"

She thought for a moment before looking away from his gaze and mumbling, "Four." She stood and slipped her feet into the rubber sandals.

"If you had a pair of sandals like the ones that I'd  _like_ to get you, they would last you 2 or 3  _years_ by themselves."

She snorted. "And how much would those cost?" she asked with clear skepticism in her voice while she sat on the bed.

"Only 20,000 to 50,000 yen," he reasoned.

She stared at him. "My point exactly," she said matter-of-factually, her face set in a bored kind of expression. He rose an eyebrow in question. "Kyoya. These things," she took one off of her foot and waved it in his face, "cost 1,000 yen  _maximum_."

This time, he snorted. "See? Cheap."

She sighed and shook her head, a smile on her face as she leaned toward him. He sat up on one elbow, hand on his jaw. "Aren't you the one that always loved to save money?" she murmured, placing a hand on his cheek.

He put his hand over hers and sighed. "Haruhi, there's a difference between saving money and getting ripped off." She rolled her eyes, her hand slipping out of his grasp as she stood again.

"If I'm happy with how comfortable they are  _and_ they save money, don't you think that's what matters?" she asked him softly, shaking her head. He shrugged indifferently, effectively hiding the fact that she had won.

–

Later that night, Kyoya tried on his own pair of cheap flip-flops.

Haruhi was right. They were comfortable.

Maybe those commoners were on to something with the entire cheap, mass-produced clothing line.


End file.
